In attempting to harvest sesame seeds in the past with conventional power harvesters great difficulties have been encountered. Where spike teeth have been utilized, it has been found that sesame seed pods will go completely through the harvester without being broken apart. Alternatively, if the spike teeth are positioned more closely to prevent such pass through, it has been found that the sesame seeds are crushed. In harvesters utilizing rasp-like structures similar difficulties have been encountered in that when the spacing is sufficiently close to break the sesame seed pods, there is undue damage to the sesame seed. There is, therefore, need for a new and improved sesame seed harvester.